


Into the Woods

by Over_Laurd



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 02:51:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21008513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Over_Laurd/pseuds/Over_Laurd
Summary: Black Sheep and Gray have to do a mock survival test in the forest.





	Into the Woods

It was of course another warm and gorgeous day at VILE Island, Coach Brunt’s second favorite time of the year after Lambkin’s birthday was Wilderness Day. Every year they had a two week survival test that took place in a smaller island 10 minutes away by boat. Two days and one night consecutively they would take 3 teams of 2 to the smaller island and leave them to their own devices. They wouldn’t be completely alone, they provided a S.O.S. button for dire emergencies, but of course it would cause a fail if the fault was of the student entirely and the student would either have to retake if Coach Brunt allowed them to or fail out of the academy.  
She would take her teams out and relax in her custom built little cabin on the island and monitor the students from her jacuzzi. It was her own get away from the get away and when Lambkins gets older, she’ll let her have free use of the cabin. She assigned Black Sheep’s little hangout group into twos, she would’ve assigned the older girl Sheena with Black Sheep, but the older girl seemed to really not like her little sugar pie and the older boy Gray, as Black Sheep called him, seemed to be sweet on Lambkins, so she picked the lesser of the two evils and went with letting Graham be her partner.  
“I am so excited Gray!” Black Sheep clapped, she’d never had been camping before. “I don’t know why, Kiddo. It’s not going to be how you think.” Graham thought about the times his step father forced him to go camping in the outback and shuddered. Not to mention Coach said they could only bring 3 items not including the backpack out of the room she set up for them with gear.  
“Well… you know I don’t get to go anywhere much…” she mumbled. Gray’s face softened and he hugged the tiny girl around her shoulders. “Well I’ll try to make it as fun as possible. Come on, let’s pick our stuff.”  
Picking out the gear proved to be harder than they thought, they debated whether to bring a canteen or not and waste item #1.  
“I’ve got it!” Black Sheep snapped, how about we each pick different stuff instead of 2 of the same 3 items. We can just share everything, and it’s not like we’re stealing anything, this is just to test our skills if we’re stuck in a pickle.” Gray nodded his head, kiddo was right.  
“Ok well, I guess one canteen and one… sleeping bag?” he looked at her raising a brow. Her face didn’t falter, she obviously wasn’t thinking about what he was thinking about, which was one blanket meant night of cuddling really closely. “Mm hm, and one hunting knife. So that’s three… oh, one flashlight!”  
“How about night vision goggles aaaand this small kit containing a little pot, a cheesecloth and two big cups?” he chimed in.  
“I think we should be ok spending one night at least with these. Plus I have camping experience, I know how to build a fire..” he held his chin.  
“I know what wild foods are ok to eat, I used to read a book about them all the time.” the younger girl added.  
“I can build us shelter from the foliage, I learned to do that when I visited New Zealand on a big camping trip.” he was starting to feel like it wouldn’t be that bad, not if Black Sheep was by his side. “Come on, baby girl, we head need to sleep. I have a feeling we won’t have the most comfortable sleep tomorrow night.” Gray led her out of the room with their supplies, checked by a staff member making sure it was only 3 each. The younger girl blushed every time he called her “baby” or “baby girl” or the way he drawled out “Lambkins” and he knew this.  
Sometimes Gray would feel a smidge bad knowing his flirting would fluster the girl, he didn’t do it too often, she was young and inexperienced in love even if she never told him that, he could tell she probably never even been kissed. Which was a shame because she was a cute little thing.  
The duo entered their bunking hall and came into a grinning Jean and Antonio, yeah they would be happy to get paired up huh? And as usual a scowling Sheena while that weird quiet kid flinched at her growls. Looks like he really would be her partner most of the time eh? Gray really lucked out befriending the faculty's pet.  
“Uhh… you wanna go sneak out for an hour instead and have a snack buffet?” she whispered to him.  
He really should get some sleep but 1 hour couldn’t hurt, besides another best friend perk was all the snacks and foods she got because Coach spoiled her rotten, he wouldn’t tell kiddo, but she could be a brat. He found her brattiness more endearing than that of Sheena’s. Kiddo however wouldn’t tell her all of her past which he didn’t pry, but she figured she was like Coach Brunt’s niece or something.  
Tonight’s array of snacks were from Japan and the Netherlands, and she managed to get some German Bratwurst, Brioche Buns and fresh squeezed juices from the private chef. They went to their secret spot and pigged out for an hour and Gray told her about movies, most of which she’s never seen, that were his favorite. He reluctantly made them go to bed when the hour was up, he patted her head goodnight.  
Inside the Faculty lounge Shadowsan was upset with Coach Brunt. “Why did you pair Black Sheep with the Australian boy? Why not Sheena?” he demanded.  
“Calm down, Suhara. She told me the boy is like a big brother to her, and he calls her ‘kiddo’ for pete’s sake. It’s harmless. And how would Sheena be better just because she’s a girl? Girls do stuff with girls, plus that girl hates my little Sugar Pie.”  
“We’ve both seen many students over the years and we both know what looks like a sibling bond and what doesn’t. He’s sweet on the girl and not in a brotherly way. I will give it to him, that he’s remained respectful, but for how long?”  
“Suhara you can’t keep her from growing up completely, she’s gonna get crushes eventually, just be thankful she’s clueless to romance and more interested in pranks and cupcakes.” Brunt concluded, sipping her coffee. “I worry for her too, and I’d break any boy that touches her in the wrong way, but that boy won’t hurt her, I taught her better when to say no.”  
Shadowsan sulked, but he couldn’t interfere like he wanted too, he’d have to hope his Black Sheep didn’t come back defiled.  
The next day was kinda shitty, most of the time when they were in school they were INSIDE, on the way to the smaller island though it was apparent this place was mosquito central. Thankfully that morning Black Sheep asked the chef for some lemon grass, shook it into a spray bottle and doused themselves in lemongrass spray to keep bugs away. She pocketed the rest and some fresh herbs she swiped, since it just looked like grass it didn’t count as a survival item. He couldn’t say the same for the rest of the pairs who were already swatting off bugs. He snickered and smiled widely at Black Sheep when Sheena began to complain, but covered her ears when Sheena & Jean Paul began to curse expressively.  
They got to wear different outfits than their usual school uniforms, tan shirts with tan pants, it was more reminiscent of the Indiana Jones outfits, which is another movie the youngster didn’t see, which he can kinda see why they didn’t show it to her, since well it made thieves look like the bad guys even though Indiana was a thief too, whatever. She looked even smaller in her outfit. She had to roll up all the sleeves.  
When they got to the Island, Coach Brunt walked them over to an Island staff member, explained the rules and sent them on their way with the guide who would take them to a starting point. They were not permitted to follow the path back, follow each other’s teams, or stay in one spot. They couldn’t just set camp and do nothing for 2 days either, they needed to actually build fires and set up shelter. At the end of the two day period they would need to trek back to the starting point to be picked up by the guide, Coach Brunt would be monitoring from afar, there were cameras scattered in the trees. So as soon as they figured out which direction to head in, they got started. Gray led the way, using the large knife to cut vines and foliage in the way. He felt like the big man on campus the way the young girl fawned at his adventuring skills. She picked useful plants, fruits, berries and twigs along the way, tucking them in her backpack while he made sure there were no dangerous snakes or other wildlife around.  
“WOAH!” he heard her yell and he turned in time to see her falling forward down from the log he had to step down from, her foot caught on a vine and he caught her around her waist, but she still fell on top of her.  
“Are you ok?” he asked, hands still on her waist, his thumb absentmindedly caressing her, almost to feel for bruises. She raised her head from his chest, her big grey doe eyes blinking.  
“Yea..” she said embarrassed. They stared for a moment, registering their position, Gray blushed hot. She climbed off of him, and helped him up. He dusted himself off clearing his throat and led the way towards a waterhole.  
“Look Gray a pond! Maybe we should set up camp a little bit aways so we’re near it.” Gray nodded and stepped towards the pond, he tasted the water a bit making sure it was fresh water.  
“Ok yeah, let’s set up camp not too far.” They had to finish before it turned too dark out. When they reached a decent sized clearing he set their stuff down while Black Sheep got some big leaves and organized food and twigs she collected, she also looked around to forage some more and find some wood to build a fire with. She got to work using the knife to scrape the bark off, which made him nervous to see her using that big ass knife, what if she cut herself? He just realized they didn’t think to grab a first aid kit. Dammit.  
“Gray? Are you ok? You’re staring.” she said tilting her head. He snapped out of his gazing and stammered.  
“Y-yeah, I’m fine. I’m gonna build us some shelter. Scream if you need me.” Gray and Black Sheep worked in silence for a few hours. The young girl kept glancing up from her work when Gray wasn’t looking, she couldn’t help it, but stare at his arms why did they look so.. attractive? He was all sweaty and had a bit of a tan going on, he was brushing his hair out of his bangs and cursing when they got in the way. The way his muscles flexed when he tugged and pulled on the vines he fashioned into ropes. She sighed.  
“Black Sheep, when you’re done setting up the fire let’s grab some water to boil so we can get the germs out, then cook something to eat. We’ve got a few more hours before its dark and we need to be able to see if we’re going to trekking around out here, eh?” he said, flashing his signature smile. She’d never met someone with a smile like his, the dimples and perfect straight white teeth. Black Sheep knew he was, what people called, a pretty boy. She also thinks it might be an insult as well when one of the other classmates was making her uncomfortable then tried to pick a fight with Gray, the other guy called him a pretty boy at some point in the flurry of insults and Gray almost socked him in the face.  
“Yeah ok, Gray.” she got up to follow the older boy to back to the pond, he had been tying off markers with vines when they first came this way. She almost tripped again, and Gray held out an arm across her body. “Hey now, watch your step baby girl, you’re gonna break something out here.” he teased then took her by the hand and led the way. Black Sheep didn’t know what was going on in her mind, but this boy made her… feel things. She only saw maybe 20 movies in her life, and one was a “romance” movie but it didn’t have “naughty parts” in it and if it’s anything like she remembered, she’s pretty sure the older boy was like the lead guy in those movies, which made her… the leading lady. What if Gray wanted to do things, like kiss and stuff to her? She’s never kissed anyone, just Coach Brunt (and Countess Cleo when no one was looking) on the cheek.  
“Here we are. Ok, I’m gonna take a cheesecloth and try to bag the water in it, and squeeze it through into the bowls to get rid of sediments. We’re gonna have to do this a couple of times, coming back and forth to get more water. So let’s get a move on.” He commanded, they never said who was going to be the leader of the exercise, but Gray did have the most experience. She watched him focus gathering the water and squeezing it into the bowls, his sharp features set in a concentrated look, she couldn’t help, but stare.  
“Something on my face?” he grinned at her. She turned away and looked back with a smug hpmh. “Just dumb looking as usual.”  
He chuckled softly, “You’re a cheeky one.”  
The two agents in training began to trail back and forth, to dump the water in the pot to boil, the first time was for drinking water, the second time was water to cook a stew.  
“What kind of stew did you plan on making? Dirt and Stick flavor?” he laughed.  
“No! Look.” Black Sheep emptied the contents onto a big leaf, there was an array of fruits, berries, herbs, roots and dandelions?  
“Like I said, dirt soup” he replied. “We can at least eat the fruit.” he scoffed.  
“Stop it, you’re being mean.” she huffed. “I know what I picked and all this is edible, I used to spend my Sundays with the private chef and he’d teach me all sorts of recipes.” she said while chopping the roots and dandelions.  
“I’m sorry, Lambkins.” he said hugging her shoulders. “I guess I’m just grumpy from a long day of sweaty, mosquito attracting work.”  
“Well we have another hour before it gets dark, wanna go splash around in the pond while the stew is cooking?” she asked.  
“We don’t have bathing suits.” he pointed out.  
“Well we have underwear, I’m pretty sure we’re supposed to simulated being stranded with what we have and not what we wish we had.” she quipped. Gray almost blushed, he didn’t think dear little Lambkins knew what she was saying.  
“Touche, Lambkins. Well, let’s go cool off at least let the grime wash away before it gets dark. Bring the lemon grass.” Black Sheep nodded and threw her chopped ingredients and the herbs in the pot.  
The marched back to the pond and Gray began to undress from his shirt and undershirt. He was turned around from her and didn’t notice Black Sheep watching his with big wide eyes.  
“Oh um…” she gulped. “Uh..”  
Gray turned around at the sound of her flustered noises, he only had his shirt off and his pants unbuckled.  
“Oh..” he softly murmured.  
“Um, how about you turn around, I get in first, and you can put my shirt on as a cover up, and I’ll let it dry while we’re sleeping?”  
“Oh, ok.” she nodded. Gray smiled gently at her, as she turned around. He finished stripping off his pants, shoes and socks and waded into the pond, far enough that his waist was covered by the water. “Ok, babe, I’m turned around, Go ahead I won’t look I promise.”  
Black Sheep nodded and went to taking her own clothes off, she put Gray’s shirt on quickly, it was even bigger on her than the other shirt and waded into the water. It was awkward for a moment, as he looked at her blushing face softly laughing.  
“What’s… what’s funny.” she said with a hmph.  
“You are Lambkins, you’re so innocent, how were you ever seduced by the thief life?” he laughed.  
“I’m not that innocent, I pull pranks!” she said splashing him. He splashed back “Yeah childish pranks, you’re not even really mean, just a little spitfire of a girl. Wait, I take that back, when you pulled me over the chair not only are you kinda strong you were scary.” he fake shuddered.  
“Shut up.” She splashed him again and they began to have a splash fight in the pond. Gray tries to get the upper hand by grabbing her arms and forcing them down, he locks his arms around her body and suddenly her smiles and laughs fade and she looks up and sees his eyes lidded, looking her with this far away look, he was looking toward her mouth.  
“Gray?...” she whispered, his head drooped lower, she could feel his breath fanning her face. “G-Gray?...” she squeaked, as his hand moved up to the side of her head, moving her hair as he moved it away he suddenly held in front of her face-  
“You had a spider in your hair.” he said deadpanned. She screamed at the gross looking spider and stormed out of the pond. She hated spiders, but the way he was looking at her.... Gray was laughing his ass off, he climbed out of the water choking laughing.  
“You should’ve seen your face, mate! It was priceless, oh babe. I knew you’d be entertaining to have as a partner.” he said wiping his eye.  
Black Sheep huffed and stormed off. He tugged on his pants, socks and shoes and followed after her. When he got back to the campsite, she was stirring the pot and shit looked kinda pissed.  
“Hey… come on… it was just a bit of fun. It’s not like I put the Spider in your hair. I thought you liked pranks anyway.” he said, his smile faltered.  
“That’s not why… ugh, just forget it Gray.” she said grumpily. He held his hands up in defeat and decided to shut up, if he learned anything from his past girlfriends, not that Black Sheep was his girlfriend or anything, but when girls were pissed sometimes it’s best to just shut up. He watched her take the bowls they had and scoop them into the stew. She handed him a bowl, and he murmured a thanks. It was still hot so they waited for it to cool in silence. “Mm, earthy.” he commented after a sip.  
“Well it is roots and herbs and mushrooms…” she said sipping her own stew. They ate in silence and Gray moved over to her when they finished, sitting next to her on the log he pushed over earlier.  
“Hey… I really am sorry.” he said softly, hugging her shoulders.  
She winced away slightly, but shook her head. “Its ok.. Forget about it. Let’s hoist the food up and go to bed.”  
Gray got their bedding together and made sure the leaf base he laid was free from any bugs or debris. He took off his undershirt and rubbed himself down with some more lemongrass.  
“Um… I forgot we also don’t have pajamas..” she murmured.  
“Well..” he sighed. “Um, you can wear my undershirt, I’ll just sleep in my pants.”  
“Will you be warm enough?” she said biting her lip.  
“Well we’ll be in the same sleeping bag so, hopefully.” Oh shit, she forgot about that. The whole day was already making her confused and now she had to sleep in the same bag as him, why did she agree to that??  
“Oh yeah… yeah.” Well I’ll go change and um, we’ll get to bed.” she put on a fake chipper attitude.  
Gray was now very unsure about how this night was going to go. He had a very nervous girl climbing into a sleeping bag with him, while he was shirtless with only pants on and his own confused feelings for her, if his flirting was just playing or was it because he dared something would happen.  
Black Sheep was slightly impressed by the makeshift shelter he built using vines strung between two trees a bunch of big leaves and sticks. He lined the ground in layers of leaves as well.  
“Mi Casa, Su Casa.” he patted the top of the leaves. She climbed in and they both gave each other a look before climbing under the layer of sleeping bag. It was a bit of a tight fit, considering the sleeping bag was probably made for one. Her face grew hot because she was practically on top of him, but straining her neck.  
“Its ok…. You can lay your head on my chest.” he comforted her. She was shaking slightly.  
“Hey,” he put his free hand on her face, and lifted her head to look at him. “I’d never do anything, you don’t like, I won’t hurt you. I promise.” He wouldn’t hurt her, but something about the whole situation was just getting too hot to handle. Her splayed almost on top of him with nothing but his oversized t-shirt and underwear on. She nodded, “Thank you, Gray. I trust you.” and snuggled her head into his chest, she heard his heart beating loud and rapidly.  
Gray knew she could feel his heart about to burst out of his chest. He tried to keep his arms down to his sides, but he need to shift and it caused her to look up, as he tilted more to the side, still leaving his chest as a pillow. She looked into his eyes and he stared right back.  
“Gray..?” she said softly.  
“Hm?” he said still gazing.  
“I wasn’t mad about the spider earlier… I-I mean I hate spiders, but I thought you were going to ….” she swallowed thickly, “ well kiss me. I never been kissed and it made me really nervous and also, really excited.” she blushed and looked away.  
“I’m sorry.” he muttered. They stayed silent for a minute, Black Sheep buried her face in his shoulder out of embarrassment.  
“Did you want to be kissed?” he asked, his voice low. She looked up slowly and looked into his dark brown eyes once more.  
“I think I do.” she admitted. He guided her face to look at him squarely. “You think you do? Or you know you do?”  
“I want to.” she sighed. He nodded and brushed her face with his hands. “Hold still.” he said.  
Gray moved his face closer to hers, breathing her in. He caressed her face gently and smiled. He nuzzled his nose with hers and let out a breath of a chuckle at the way she shivered. Then he planted one on her, just closed lips, nothing too much and he held it. She was completely still, but relaxed after a moment. As soon as she let the tension go he pulled away, still holding her face. “There. Your first kiss. How was it?” he smiled.  
She stared at him wide eyed for a beat, and his smile started to slip and she looked at him like a deer caught in the headlights. Then suddenly she lunged at him, she wanted more and started kissing him feverishly.  
“Mphm!” a muffled surprised Gray was being pulled towards her like she couldn’t get him closer. He kissed her back smiling, she was such a feisty little thing. He indulged her makeout session, careful to keep his hands above the shoulders while her hands were on his face and chest. Gray was sexually active before he came here and couldn’t lie and say its been hard to be celibate while on this Island, he probably could have hooked up if he wanted to, but he didn’t and instead found it wasn’t so bad if you kept the right company. But all of that was pounding in his head, that he hadn’t had sex in months, he was a young man after all and guys his age were usually horny 24/7. So when after what had to be 5 minutes, and the kisses slowed down he pulled his face away and put a stop to it before it went too far.  
“That was… insanely hot, but considering the position we’re in and you’re young and I respect you too much, we’re gonna have to chill on the hot and heavy stuff, baby.”  
She pulled away with a dreamy look on her face, nodded and smiled at him, biting her lip she laid her head back on his chest. “Gray I like you a lot.” she confessed.  
“I like you a lot too, Lambkins.” he teased. 

Gray sat back content with the girl snuggling into his shoulder. They didn’t sleep well that night, but when they did catch a few hours the dreams were sweet.


End file.
